Latte Love
by Terrifyingtantrum
Summary: Rose is saying goodbye to her brother Dave,they decide to do this over coffee this emotional moment is ruined when Rose goes to order her coffee
1. Chapter 1

((okay so this is my first proper fic so please don't hate :D..))

It was a was a warm morning as the sun shone down on the city of New as uplifting as the weather was Roses spirits were quite the opposite. See today was the day that she said goodbye to the light in her life,yes sometimes the light shon too brightly and got in her eyes but it was still better than the light was getting on a plane and flying away from her, to leave her in the deep dark state she was in before,all though she loved her brother but she knew she had to let him go.

As she walked to the meeting point to say goodbye she couldn't help but shed a tear but she did laugh at how cliche the whole situation he was sitting awaiting two things 1)the taxi cab to take him to the airport and 2) looked up "Rose",even with his 'cool' state he couldn't help just a little smile to emerge on his face."hello Dave funny seeing you here" she says walks up to the table he had saved for the two of was a moment of silence as he looked down into his coffee,"So m'lady would you care to move off throws buttocks and order a beverage"

"Well..Only because you insisted "

She got up and walked to the counter,there was a very small number of people working there due to the got into the line,without a glance at the menu she knew what she wanted.

"Hi there how can I help you " the barista chirped

"oh, I'd like a black coffee with one sugar please"Rose replied almost startled by the happiness that seemed to just flow out off her mouth

"Name please?"

"Rose"

She grabbed a marker that was lying on her ear

"you know you can tell a bunch about a person by their order"

"really, how?" Rose asked genuinely interested

"well I can't explain it but I can give you an example. Hmm...Oh see that guy over there" she points at a boy who was sitting alone with his laptop open, he was typing quickly and his eyes were fixed upon the screen.

"Yes I do see him"

"Well he ordered a honey latte and already I know him inside and out. He's a little sweet heart, he needs some caffeine in his system but he doesn't like things too bitter so he adds the honey. See that may sound like I just know how he likes his coffee but listen, yes he likes his coffee like that but he likes his friends and people he associates with to be his honey because he needs to even the death of life out"

"wow..I don't know what to say...what can you tell about me?"

"oh well I can see that you have a dark exterior, you don't tend to let people know what's going on in your life, I can tell that from the coffee but I know that you have a-"

"well,well maybe I'm just a little too dark" Rose says while looking down obviously hurt

"oh god, oh god, oh god, I'm so sorry let me finish "the barista says sounding extremely worried

"no it's fine im used to it"

"black coffee for-"

"Yes..that's me "she interrupts, flinching at the mention of the word 'dark'. She grabs her drink and calmly but quickly walks back to her brother.

((there should be an update soon))


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

As Rose walked back to Dave he noticed that she seemed a bit off.

" hey what's up"

" oh god, nothing"

" you sure, did the cute girl over there turn you down?"

Rose sighed and smiled at him "no Dave but come on this is about you"

" you're sad bout me leaving aren't you?"

She nodded, to be perfectly honest that was a large percentage of it so she wasn't really lying.

"Now lets swiftly move on from this dull subject to one that might go on without the silence and stares"

"that's the best and only idea I've heard all day so what should we talk about sis"

"well what are you actually going to do when you get to Texas"

"I have no idea man gonna work on my sick beats and hope that goes somewhere but I don't need hope I know it's gonna be fucking amazing there"

"so you're relying on your 'sick beats' to get you somewhere in the world"

"fuck yes I am"

" guess I'm not the one to judge since I'm relying on my writing".

then the world just seemed to stand still, all sound blocked out, all senses paralyzed, the only thing that mattered was the moment when the world had stopped. Then the moment was rudely interrupted by Daves phone loudly ringing," yeah this is him, oh cool I'll be out now" .That's it, the moment was gone, the realization returned, tears flowed down her face and worst of all Dave had seen how upset she was."hey come on sis I'll visit I promise" Dave said comfortingly. Rose looked up, wiped her face with her sleeve

" I know, I know it's just I'll have nobody to tease and annoy"

" not true, you have the hella cute barista over there"

" Dave that is besides the point"

" come on she's looking at you with that dreamy look"

Rose turned around the girl jumped and tried to look smooth by leaning on the counter and looking the other way, Rose could feel the blush arising and started to giggle "okay great you've cheered me up now I can't wait for you to leave"

" don't get lippy with me, you'll be sorry when I go"

"oh yeah"

"yeah look I'm walking out the door right now" he said as he opened the door and dragging his luggage out

"go on I swear to you I'm not even phased by this"

" walking towards the cab now"

she sighed and ran towards him ignoring his evil grin just screaming 'I knew you'd fucking do that'

" no Dave don't go, how will I ever go on?" she says jokingly

" by getting with that girl, defo think that's gonna help"

"okay you can leave now".

Dave laughed while wiping the tears away from her face "stay sarcastic lil' sis"

" nice alliteration" Rose said while laugh crying ((is that a thing it's happened to me and I don't know how to put it))

"fuck off, okay I really do have to go now or I'll be late for my flight" he says as he ducked his head into the car,The driver took his bags and put them in the boot. The ear ringing slam of the boot made Rose jump

"bye big bro"

Dave smiled at her "so long m'lady". The door closed and the car started to drive, Rose seemed to watch the car forever as it moved farther and farther away from her and then. He was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

A lot of things changed after the cab drove off with her bother in it, the sun moved slowly, the traffic got worse as the people saw there was another day to live, the sky was now crowded with birds looking for food or something to do. These things were all but minor changes in the day, the changes people overlook, the changes that go on even though no one notices, but today Rose noticed, she saw them as she stayed there, standing, hoping for her bother to come back. He didn't.

She slowly slumped back to the door of the coffee shop to finish her coffee. She sat down and put her hands on her head, her head being supported by her elbows. She stayed this way for a few minutes, she knew by now that her coffee was cold, there was no point in checking. The one time she actually needed the energy. The lack of energy was what caused the other problem of not being able to go up and get the coffee, of course the barista didn't help. She felt like she could collapse, reality was way too hard without her light. The tears started to stream down her face, she was barely aware she was crying, the tears stopped when she remembered that she was in a public place and she didn't want to start a scene. She was in need of a new light someone to help her through the day and night, make her happy and bring back the joy in her life.

"um.. Hi eh I'd like to apologize for earlier and as a peace offering I'd like to eh buy you coffee since that one has gone cold em.. If that's okay with you?"

Rose looked up, her eyes following her ears to find the source of the voice. There she was, the barista, her green eyes glowing, her lips freshly covered in pink gloss, her black hair pulled back into a ponytail.

" well if you insist"

" okay so you get a black coffee with one sugar right?

Rose sighed quietly "yes that would be correct"

" okay just making sure".

They both walked up to the counter to order. " hey Jade what are you still doing here shifts over didn't you get the fucking memo" a boy at the counter said

She looked at Rose then back to him "yeah Kar I got it just gotta deal with some stuff kay"

" okay okay you can stay around this shit hole all you want, so what's the order cocksucke- oh wait"

Jade suddenly had a bright red tint rising up her neck and to her face " er..um I'll take a hazelnut hot chocolate and Rose will have a black coffee with one sugar".

Rose was surprised that Jade had remembered her name she would even dare to say she was payed and then they moved to the pick up desk ((no idea what that's called)) .As they waited for their drinks Rose could tell that Jade was nervous, she kept twiddling with her hair and looking at the ground. Jade finally plucked up the courage to say something "So again I'm really sorry" Rose looked up smiling "it's fine it really is"

" well I feel like you'd be more satisfied with my answer if I said the rest of it, so I was about to say that the sugar shows that you have a sweet side that changed everything dark but no one actually gets to see that sweet sugary side that consumes so much of you"

"wow, well thank you very much and for the record that's a very accurate prediction"

Jade giggled, she had the cutest giggle the type that you can't help but feel happy and start to laugh when you hear it and at that Rose indeed started to laugh. Then suddenly they were both laughing for no reason just laughing the coffee and hot chocolate arrived Kar looked at them with an odd look then moved on, this didn't help the fit of laughter the two were in. They took their coffee and went to find a table. The shop had become a lot more crowded this was a change Rose hadn't noticed, they sat at a table for two beside a window, they sat down and stared out the window enjoying their drinks.


	4. Chapter 4

((sorry for the two month pause, to be honest I forgot people read this))

"Sorry to pry, but why was your boyfriend leaving?" Jade asked curiously

"Not a boyfriend..Brother" Rose replied without hesitation

"oh my, sorry" She giggled "big difference" giggling again.

"Indeed" she smiled "well he wasn't satisfyed with living here, so he's moving to Texas to see where the change in wind takes him".

Jade looked into her hot chocolate then looked up, eyes meeting eyes were filled with simpathy, Rose found this rather comforting. Her eyes were the most extraordinary of colours, they were a transfixing shade of green. Rose thought Jade had to have sold her soul to get such outstanding eyes.

"Well all you need to do is find a hobby or something to keep you occupied and that should keep your mind off everything" Jade advised, breaking the silence

"that sounds like a splendid idea, easier said than done I'm guessing"

"well just have a long hard think about it and it should come easily enough really."

As the day went by Rose and Jade talked about so many different things, weither it was better to be an only child or to have siblings, favourite past time, favourite book and good and bad traits "well I'm usually nice to everyone so that's good and I'm horribly forgetful so that's my bad trait" Jade told

"Well I have a wide vocabulary and I'm quite messy."

The conversations seemed to go on for hours, infact they did. Before they knew it, or even started to notice, three whole hours had past by them. Three breathtaking hours. The girls at long last realised the time and said theyre farewells, "goodbye Rose I hope you find a hobby to keep you happy" Jade chimed

"take care Jade, thank you for the company and coffee, I really enjoyed myself."

Rose walked out of the coffee store with a slight smirk on her face, she felt like fully smiling but she didn't want to be too obvious. Jade had really changed Roses mood. The sun blared down on Roses face as she walked back to her apartment. She couldn't stop thinking about Jade, her eyes, the way parts of her long black hair fell on her face, her cute giggle and the way she gave Rose this warm feeling inside, she felt like she could fly.


End file.
